


Love behind a counter.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And obvious, Flirting, Fluff, Light Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, coffee shop AU, it’s just fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Sometimes —more often than not, he had to admit— Oikawa liked working at a coffee shop. Especially when the customers were lots of fun.But even more when he’s working with Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Love behind a counter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinjaSpaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely [Sara](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz?s=21) ! Check her works, they’re incredible! And I hope you’ll like it Sara!   
> [Chi](https://twitter.com/got2ghost?s=21) had been so lovely and helped me beta-reading this story! Thank you!

Sometimes —more often than not, he had to admit— Oikawa liked working at a coffee shop. Especially when the customers were lots of fun. 

“Come on Suga-chan, you wouldn’t dare drink a coffee without me, right?” Oikawa teased, winking at Suga who just laughed, tilting his head backwards. 

“I would never, Tooru.” Suga answered, taking his cup. “Plus, your coffees are the only ones I can drink!” He winked at his turn and Oikawa chuckled, putting the money into the cash register. 

He was about to add another flirty comment when a strong arm tackled him against an even stronger chest, a hand ruffled his head. “Don’t flirt with customers Shitty-kawa.” Iwaizumi’s hoarse voice made Oikawa groan as he desperately tried to get away from his best-friend’s hold, feeling his cheeks heating. How could he not blush when crushed between mountains of muscles? 

“It’s okay,” Suga laughed, waving his hand. He pointed at the man behind him, rolling his eyes. “I have a husband anyway.” 

Iwaizumi finally let him go and Oikawa arranged his hair, before turning to glare at his friend. But Iwa just interrupted again, brows raised. 

“Flirting with a married man? Damn, didn’t know that was your type.” 

Oikawa turned his back to Iwaizumi, cheeks still flushed, trying to find composure, ignoring his provocation. Suga was the one answering, winking at them both this time: 

“Oh, well, I’m  _ that _ kind of guy if you know what I mean.” 

Iwaizumi erupted into laughter as Oikawa froze, looking at the grey-haired man with bewildered eyes. Oikawa quickly cast a glance at the man behind Suga who was holding back a smile, shaking his head. 

“Very loyal of you, Koushi,” his husband said, turning his heels to head out. Suga waved at them, before following his man outside and Oikawa just stared at him, dumbfounded. 

He had been flirting with Suga for a long time now, but they both knew it was just to play for a bit, just for a fun morning. He hadn’t expected Suga to just straight out say he wasn’t against a polyamorous relationship —if he had been serious, that was. 

Iwaizumi just put his arm on his shoulder, and Oikawa shoved him away in a pout when he teased, laughing, “Still interested?” 

—

Oikawa was  _ not _ jealous. Why would he be? Certainly not because Iwaizumi had been talking with a hot customer for almost an hour now, even though the said customer had finished his coffee for more than half-an-hour. He had no reasons to be jealous, and yet. 

“Look who’s flirting now, uh?” He said sarcastically, tone more bitter than expected. He posed his elbow on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, but kept his eyes on the man facing them. 

He knew Iwaizumi had a brow raised at his interruption, but he didn’t dare look at his friend, still smiling bitterly at the man. “It seems that your cup is empty, would you like another one?” 

The man blinked at him, seriously envisaging his answer before finally answering in a composed voice. “No, I’m good. Thank you.” 

Oikawa gritted his teeth and Iwaizumi shoved him off his shoulder. “Ushijima was politely talking to me about a volleyball club, I don’t-,” Iwaizumi said.

“Is that so?” Oikawa interrupted, earning a click of the tongue from his friend. He ignored it, arching a brow at Ushijima before continuing. “Can I be invited too? I’d love to play volleyball with you guys.” 

“What position do you play?” Ushijima asked, expressionless. 

“Setter,” Oikawa answered, tone defiant, eyes sharp, ready to jump. He waited, and waited, but it seemed like he was the only one playing as Iwaizumi sighed, and Ushijima nodded politely. 

“Of course. You can come.” Ushijima waved at them then, still polite in his goodbye. 

The moment he crossed the door, Iwaizumi turned to him, arms crossed, clearly annoyed. “What was  _ that _ ?” 

Oikawa just turned around, walking to the back of the shop. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

—

Oikawa opened the back door widely, half scream-whispering at his friend, “Iwa-chan! Entertainment of the day is here!” 

Iwaizumi raised a brow at him, an amused smile making its way on his lips. “They’re early today.” 

“I’m sure it’s because they want to spend more time with each other,” Oikawa added, grinding at his turn. 

Iwaizumi laughed and followed Oikawa to the front shop. “These idiots don’t even know they’re both pining for each other.” 

They both shared a knowing look when they noticed the two boys standing at the counter, and walked towards them. 

“How are you guys today?” Iwaizumi asked, smiling wide. 

“Better now that we’re about to have some good coffee!” Matsukawa grinned. Oikawa smiled back, winking as he turned to the machines to prepare their usual orders. 

“Just say you’re happy that I’m the one paying today,” Hanamaki rolled his eyes, but the ghost of a smile could easily be seen on his lips. 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, sweetie,” The other snorted, shaking his head. 

Iwaizumi laughed, used to their banter as he took the change Hanamaki handed him and broke it. He leaned on the counter, eyes flickering between the two, letting Oikawa take care of their drinks. 

“How about you guys? Is Captain still hard to handle?” Matsukawa teased, arching a brow. 

Oikawa turned around, glaring at him with a pout as the three laughed at his reaction, clearly entertained. It wasn’t the first time they called him like that, it was a nickname that stuck since they noticed how Oikawa could be a bit bossy about his work. He didn’t actually mind the nickname, but still. 

“Ugh, it’s getting worse. He was  _ flirting _ with a customer yesterday,” Iwaizumi humored, chin settled in his hand, gaze on Oikawa, clearly searching to get a reaction out of him. And Oikawa would not deliver. He turned back to the drinks, closing the cups. 

“Flirting?” Matsukawa started, arching a brow. 

“At  _ work _ ?” Hanamaki highlighted, smirk growing larger, sharing knowing looks with his friend. 

“With a customer,” Iwaizumi confirmed, nodding dramatically. 

“It was a  _ joke, _ ” Oikawa snapped, slamming the two drinks a bit more firmly than intended on the counter, eliciting their laughter once again. “And you were the one actually flirting,” he bit back, squinting at his best friend. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He flicked Oikawa’s forehead, who yelped and glared harder, hands covering his skin. “I wasn’t flirting, Shitty-kawa.” 

“Told you to stop doing that,” Oikawa complained, and continued, “And you totally were. Looking at that beef like you wanted to have a piece of it.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Well, have you seen the man?” 

Oikawa pointed an accusing finger at him, half-screaming. “So you admit it?” 

Iwaizumi didn’t even have the time to say anything as laughs interrupted him. Oikawa turned around to see Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughing, leaning on each other’s shoulders, clearly amused. He frowned, feeling his cheeks heating slightly at the attention. He had forgotten about them for a second if he had to be honest. 

“We’ll let you guys banter,” Matsukawa waved dismissively at them, grinning behind his cup. 

Hanamaki took his own, smirking. “You really have some things to discuss about, we think.” He winked, and Matsukawa nodded fervently, making Oikawa even more suspicious as they both went to sit at a table on the other side of the shop. 

Oikawa turned to his best friend for an explanation, but it seemed like he was just as oblivious as he was. He shrugged and turned to start cleaning but found himself facing a very annoyed Kuroo. 

“Hi Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa smiled, passing by the tall man to grab a towel. 

Kuroo sighed, shaking his head. “Could you two be any more obvious?” The two childhood friends shared a confused look, but didn’t have time to say anything as Kuroo continued, “Well, I’m not surprised coming from Oikawa, but you Iwaizumi?” 

Oikawa refrained himself from complaining, and turned to his best friend instead and was surprised to see him blushing ever so slightly. Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes away from the soft color on Iwaizumi’s cheeks, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest. 

“I’m getting tired of it actually,” Kuroo spoke again, crossing his arms, but there was something in his posture, in his slight grin that screamed mischief. “Even the customers noticed it. That’s how obvious you are.” 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi growled, glaring at Kuroo, face growing redder.

It took a bit more time for Oikawa to understand what Kuroo had been insinuating though, flush finding its way onto his cheeks. He turned to Kuroo, ready to whine and roast the man, but was met with a full evil grin. 

“I’d like to work without having to witness two hopeless gays pretending they're not pining for each other,” Kuroo concluded, dropping the bomb. 

This time, Oikawa turned crimson, and threw the towel at Kuroo, huffing loudly. The man only laughed, winking at them before disappearing to the back shop, leaving the two flustered best friends at the front, dealing with an undying secret love for each other being exposed to the sun. 

Iwaizumi sighed deeply, pressing his finger against his eyelids. Oikawa pouted, looking at his best friend intently, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, Iwaizumi broke the silence.

“I can’t be that obvious,” he groaned, passing his hand through his hair and looking sideways to Oikawa. 

Oikawa opened his mouth, wanting to comfort his friend, ready to say that he was fine, that he hadn’t been obvious, but stopped right there, mouth hanging, as the meaning finally registered through his brain. 

“Wait- What?” He blinked, observing the way Iwaizumi smiled lazily, the way his eyes crinkled, the way his cheeks were still tinted with pink. 

“I mean, I can’t believe I didn't notice about you, since you’re like, an open book,” he spoke, frowning slightly. “But I thought I was pretty subtle.” 

Oikawa felt his heart miss a beat, and the next thing he knew, he was a few centimeters away from Iwaizumi, completely entranced by his candid smile. If anyone would have told him this day would come true, he would have probably laughed at their face. And yet, here he was. He couldn’t help his own smile from forming on his lips, as he stared at the love in Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, smirk growing. “So, are you going to kiss me or not?” 

Oikawa snorted, taking the final step that separated them and sealed their lips together, tasting the lips he had been dreaming to taste for ages. His hands settled on Iwaizumi’s cheeks and he felt his heart burst with joy at Iwaizumi's own hands on his hips. 

He vaguely heard cheers all around the coffee shop, and could have sworn hearing something about a double date, but truly, Oikawa didn’t pay much attention, too distracted with the way Iwaizumi’s lips were moving against his.

If Kuroo thought he had been clever, finding a way to stop their pining, he would be disappointed to learn that Oikawa was not going to let go of his new boyfriend yet. 

He was not letting go of Iwaizumi ever. 


End file.
